Augmented reality (AR) is a technology that superimposes a computer-generated image on a user's view of the real world, thus providing a composite view. The increasing popularity of modern powerful mobile devices combined with the expanding transmission bandwidths have enabled a wide variety of mobile AR applications, which provides modern users a variety of enriched experiences. Some stand-alone mobile applications may have been developed to help users semi-automatically insert virtual two-dimensional (2D) images or videos into the captured 2D photos or videos. The insertion points for the images typically are predefined markers.